Project Summary Dr. Thompson, PD/ PI, Professor and Dir. of the Center for Agriculture and Food Security and Preparedness and Co- Director of the TN Center of Excellence of Integrated Food Safety, at the University of Tennessee Institute of Agriculture will support FDA's efforts to improve the training of state, local, territorial and tribal (SLTT) food safety officials, set standards, and administer training and education programs to ensure a competent work force in program areas under its purview. Dr. Thompson, has assembled a strong team with experience in food safety, instructional design, information technology, and 508 compliance and will support OTED priorities to address the following four key components: 1) National Curriculum Standard (NCS) development; 2) Course Delivery and Planning for Course Offerings and Program Area; 3) Course Design, Development and Evaluation; and 4) Facilitation for Updating and Developing New OTED Business Processes. CAFSP has existing collaborative relationships with human and animal food regulators and laboratory SMEs at the federal, state, and local level. Our goal is to serve as a resource for OTED and provide flexibility in our approaches and plan to address the four key component areas. CAFSP can address any of the defined four professional levels: entry/basic mid/advanced, technical/expert and supervisory/leadership in this project. The project aims will be achieved thorough the following specific deliverables per Project Year, which can be adjusted to meet OTED priorities: 1) Participate in Annual Meeting with OTED; 2) Support 2 instructor led course development/redesign projects with 2 development meetings, 2 walkthroughs, and 2 pilots; 3) Develop or redesign up to 5 web courses; 4) Support up to 14 instructor led course deliveries in Years 1-3, 13 deliveries in Year 4, and 12 deliveries in Year 5 for federal and SLTT regulators; 5) Provide unlimited access to hosted web courses by federal and SLTT regulators; 6) Support NCS development work such as conducting gap analyses of existing course content and resource materials, and development or refinement of curriculum frameworks; 7) Support facilitation of online focus groups or development, administration and analysis of surveys to either evaluate the need for new OTED courses, revise existing courses, change course delivery modalities, or solicit input on OTED business processes; 8) Provide technical support to OTED on 508 compliance and instructional design practices, following the ADDIE framework; 9) Report all course performance and evaluation data to OTED; and 10) Submit required financial and progress reports.